God of Death
by TheDarkLadyEris
Summary: Harry wakes up on an alter, in a male body. What has death done to him now? 3rd in Game of Life collection.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: 3rd in the Game of Life series, can be read as a stand-alone. Unbeta'ed.

With a gasp, Harry felt himself awaken from his deep slumber. He choked for air, feeling as if he had just emerged from drowning. The young man felt his heart pound and it felt like someone was ramming a hammer to his head. His eyes fluttered open, immediately locking into the intricate runes and hieroglyphic on the ceiling above him. He frowned, studying them as his breathing finally evened out.

The raven-haired man sat up, curious as to where he was. He blinked in surprise at the small but elaborate chamber that he was in, bare with nothing but the stone altar he lay on and an empty doorway across from him. Runes and other markings were carved into walls, leading Harry to believe that maybe he was in an ancient temple or pyramid. He paused, head tilting to the side as he glanced down at his body, blinking for a moment before his body shape registered in his mind.

His boobs were gone! Gone! He frantically ran his hands over his chest. No! What happened to them? He looked down at his lap, covered only by an elaborate skirt and loincloth dyed in bright blues, reds and yellows. He dared not glance underneath it, not sure if he could take the sight of something there that wasn't there before. His chest was bare except for the large, bulky necklaces that draped across his chest that did nothing to cover the large, raised cut down the middle of his chest where his heart lay, almost as if he had recently been cut open. He turned his hands over, taking note of the gold rings that adorned every other finger. A pair of finely made sandals covered his feet and he reached a hand up to touch his face, noting several piercings in his ears. His wand! He began to look around him frantically before noticing on the back of his hands were two tattoos that resembled his two wands. On his left, was the Elder Wand and on the right was the Holly wand. He exhaled, feeling less nervous knowing that he could at least defend himself if he needed it.

Okay, definitely different than what he had been expecting. Taking a moment to scrub his face, he thought about his options. Pretty much, he could leave the room or stay and never figure out what the hell was going on. So that left just one option because he had never been the type to just sit and wait.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the altar before jumping down, taking a moment to make sure that his legs were steady and could bare his weight before he left the room he had woken in. The doorway led to a hallway similar to the room he had been in, with more carvings and markings.

It took several minutes of following the twists and turns of the hallway before it lead to a large open hall similar in size to the Hogwarts Great Hall. Giant stone pillars held up the tall ceiling, each one stationed perfectly across from each other with torches attached to light the way. At one end of the hall, was a couple of steps that led to an even bigger altar slab that was surrounded in flowers and other gifts. At the other end was a giant empty doorway that he presumed led to other parts of the building. Harry stepped into the room, wondering just where everyone else was or if there was even others there.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he wandered closer to sacrificial slab, immediately being able to spot dried blood that covered it and that was spread across the floor in front of it. He noted jewelry, flowers, and even several solid gold bars placed around the slab.

A sudden gasp behind him had Harry turning around, blinking at the sight of over fifty other people standing in the doorway, all of them dressed in similar clothes. His head tilted to the side, watching in confusion as if under a spell, all of them fell to their knees and bowed to him, murmuring under their breath.

"Where am I?" he asked, watching with wide eyes as one man, adorned in a large and flamboyant headdress crawled forward, still bowing.

"Mictlantecuhtle, we welcome you. We thank you for your presence. You give us such a blessing by choosing us." The man spoke a language different than English but for some reason, Harry could understand just as well as if he had been.

"I do not know where I am." At his words, Harry watched as the man began bowing in earnest, as if to appease him.

"Please, oh mighty God, we live to serve you. The village of Xitlaltzin is here for your rule."

Harry blinked, taking a moment to process what was happening. He'd fallen asleep at Newt Scamander's mother's house and he'd woken up, as a male, in some South American country, apparently being praised as a god. He raised a hand to rub at his eyes, oh god, if Draco Malfoy ever heard word of this, he'd never leave him alone.

His action seemed to spurn the chief to waving his hands forward, eliciting several young men and woman, barely on the cusp of being teenagers, to bring forward large round plates filled with offerings of fruit and jewelry. The now-wizard turned his attention back on the man bowing, "What is your name?" he asked, hoping to get to the bottom of this.

"I am Chief Namacuix, my God." The man replied.

"Namacuix, I wish to see the sun, will you lead me outside?" Harry watched as the man seemed to fall over himself in his effort to please the god. The people parted from the doorway, going back to bowing immediately as he was walking past, hearing their murmuring continuing as he passed. He assumed it was prayers. The Chief kept glancing back as if to make sure that he was still there, still following behind him. The temple hallways were carved as if to tell a story. Harry couldn't help but run his hand against them, the stories they might tell, he had a feeling that Bill would have absolutely killed someone to have the chance to read them.

They neared an exit, or at least, Harry assumed it was one considering the light that poured in from on the other side. As he stepped through, Harry had to shield his eyes for a moment from the brightness of the sun. The Chief stepped to the side, allowing the young God a moment before the local turned toward the large gong on the right hand side of Harry. Before the wizard realized what the man had planned, he slammed into the bronze bell, making it ring loud enough to be heard from kilometers away. Harry's vision finally returned, allowing him to see around him. He stood on top of the tallest pyramid with two more smaller ones across from him in the valley, making up a triangle between the three.

Between them, he could see little stone buildings that made up a marketplace he guessed from all of the hustle and bustle of the people around. Near the two other temples were larger buildings that he didn't even want to guess what they held. Harry watched as the sound from the gong echoed, capturing the attention of all of those below. One by one, each person bowed in his direction until every person had walked out of the buildings they were in to bow before him.

Okay, so at this point, denying it would simply just cause more confusion. So he might as well play along until he figured just what the fuck Death did to his body - his female body. "Namacuix, I wish to see my people."

The man, older, with a second chin but kind eyes and heavily decorated in jewelry, smiled at him, "Of course, my Lord! We have been waiting faithfully many years for your return." The Chief began his descent down the set of long, long stairs that made Harry glad for his years at Hogwarts, at least it helped him not get winded by the time that they walked down.

The Chief lead him around the village, introducing him to various nobles of distinguishing positions in the community along with several people with remarkable skills that made them an asset. Harry couldn't help the fond smile that grew on his face at the sight of young children playing together with a handmade ball. The Chief seemed to notice and quietly added among his narrative of the villagers life, "We have been blessed with many safe births and not many losses during the early years. Every year, more and more children are welcomed into the world. Of which we thank you and Cihuacoatl every year with a proper sacrifice."

"You have pleased us with your dedicated service." Harry stated, glancing around as they made their way back to Harry's pyramid. He could see, just how desperately the man was trying to keep him happy and not curse the entire village with something rotten.

An alluring smell directed Harry towards the marketplace and to a small stand that featured a rather unusually shaped bread that smelled simply divine. Harry couldn't stop himself from reaching out and taking a small piece to place in his mouth. The moment the bread touched his lips, he could barely suppress the desire to moan aloud. The amazement on the baker's face when he complimented him would always stick out in his mind. The man looked as if he had received the greatest gift in the world.

Harry spent several hours just wandering the marketplace, feeling so impressed by the beauty of the different things available for purchase between the jewelry, dishware, baskets, clothing and everything else in between, Harry couldn't help himself from touching everything, just to feel the craftsmanship in every item.

By the time he managed to pull away from the marketplace, Chief Namacuix lead him towards an arena which was already filled with a beautiful array of foods in front of a throne made of precious metals. Surrounding the throne was the people of the village, who had obviously gathered for the celebration that had been planned. Harry sat in the throne when directed by the Chief, who bowed once before stating, "I shall finish the preparations for the celebratory feast in your honor, My Lord."

Harry nodded once, watching as several young men went and sat to his right, each holding a different instrument. It took a moment for them to get settled before they began to play a beautiful melody. A pair of dancers came out to the stage in front of them. They were both dressed in matching long dresses that were both bright purple with a black and gold trim. The older women both had face paint that was reminiscent of a skull, which he assumed was supposed to represent him.

To the beat of the music, their bare feet tapped the ground; the tempo slowly building as each second passed had the dancers beginning to speed up their footsteps, clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Before Harry realized it, the duo had begun their elaborate dance that had them moving so in sync with each other that he was surprised that they weren't the same person or twins.

He could see that the rest of the audience were just as entranced with the performance. Within moments the beat slowed as a third danced appeared, completely painted like a skeleton with a large decorative headdress. The man jumped into the middle of the two females, who threw themselves to the ground. The music paused as the third dancer seemed to breath heavy before thrusting his head back and his arms out. Harry watched with wide eyes as the two other dancers crawled towards the male before jumping up and circled around him. The beat picked back up but in a more haunting, predatory style. Before Harry knew what had happened, the duo pounced, attacking from opposite side. He tightened his grip on the armrest of the throne in anticipation as the man jumped back, making the two dancers grab each other, spinning around while the man danced around the two.

The dance continued for well over forty minutes before the dancers finished in a dramatic spin that ended with the male picking up and twirling one of the female dancers before he launched her in the air where she delicately landed back on her feet, and swept herself low in a bow with the other female copying her.

Harry couldn't hold back his applause as he heard the villagers howl and cheer their approval. The night continued in a similar fashion well into the night, as different performers came forward and entertained the crowd. After a certain point, he noticed several women and men lead the children away, presumably to bed.

Before he realized how late it was, Harry found himself being directed to an elegantly decorated building near the pyramid that he woke up in. Long drapes of colorful curtains covered the large doorway so no one would be able to see in without moving them to the side. In the middle of the room was a large cushion that took up a majority of the space but looked extremely comfortable. Several large body pillows were placed around it. Behind it was a small doorway that led to a small little pool of water that Harry assumed was for washing himself in. The Chief appeared to the side, "Is your accommodations to your liking, my Lord?"

"Yes, Namacuix, I am pleased."

"If you require something, please do not hesitate to ask. I have stationed two attendants to wait outside unless you need them."

Harry nodded, watching as the man bowed once more before leaving, the curtain closing behind him. Once he was gone, Harry made his way to the cushion before throwing himself down in it, enjoying the moment to relax. His eyes closed before he knew it and he was asleep within seconds.

The sun began to shine through the curtains and filled the room with light, awakening the wizard from his sleep. An attendant came through the doorway, bowing low before holding out clean loincloth and skirt. Harry watched as the attendant placed it on a stone table to the side before bowing once more and leaving, never saying a word.

The Master of Death took his time changing before leaving the sanctuary of his room. Before he realized it, several days had passed in a similar fashion. Wake up, explore the village, attend a celebration at night, go to bed and repeat. He could feel himself getting extremely attached to the people, who tried their hardest to please him. The children always clamored for his attention, wanting him to join their games that changed day by day. He knew that their innocence and purity, with every question and laugh they gave, would be something that he so desperately wanted to preserve. It was that thought that made him pause in his walk down from his chambers. He knew that soon, though he didn't remember when exactly, the Spanish would invade South America and begin its colonization, which would result in the murder and slavery of almost every one of its people.

With that in mind, he decided he had only one option to save them. Chief Namacuix paused to look at him, curious on why he had stopped most abruptly on the tour of their fields where they grew their food. Harry stood still as a statue, unknowingly gathering attention of the farmers around him as he closed his eyes. 'Death, I have a request.'

A deep chuckle sounded throughout his mind, feeling eerily creepy and like a violation of something so private like his thoughts, 'Oh my master, what do you wish to ask of me?'

Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts, already knowing that he couldn't bare to see the horrors of war to touch the innocent children that lived here. 'When do the Spanish invade this land?'

Death cackled in his mind, the sound echoing, 'Six years time, they will touch the land for the first time. Better prepare, my master, if you wish to save this village.' With that teasing tone, Death disappeared from his mind.

Harry opened his eyes, glancing around at the crowd that had formed during his conversation with Death. Apparently someone had spread the word that something was happening with their god and consequently, everyone had gathered around him. Something he had learned from Luna was to make everything sound slightly mysterious and people were more likely to believe what one had to say. "You will have six peaceful winters to grow and harvest aplenty but at the end of the sixth winter, invaders will come." Shocked gasps echoed throughout the crowd as people clutched at each other in fear. "They will massacre every village in their path, they will poison the food and water, they will make slaves of the children." His face grew tight in anger, "But, with this warning, if you take heed, survival can be accomplished."

"Oh thank you, my God, my Lord for your words of warning." Namacuix bowed, prompting everyone else to bow as well.

Harry turned directly to stare at the man he had begun to consider a friend, who had gone out of his way to ensure that he wanted for nothing, "Their very bodies carry with them a sickness that will wipe out half of the population before their attack begins. They will make fake promises about trade and land. When you least expect it, they will attack with power you will think the Gods have given them. It is a lie. It is nothing more than what knowledge has given them. But you carry among you a weapon even stronger."

At their confused but fearful looks, Harry smiled darkly, his expression an inhuman one that promised blood and death. "You have me."


	2. Chapter 2

Within two years, Harry had managed to reconstruct and change the city-village he found himself in. While some cultural things couldn't have been changed (such as the human sacrifice and monthly offerings) he'd managed to tweak some of it; they'd only sacrifice rapists and murders and the offerings pleased him if they were used to better their city. Two years. Two years of waking up every day to people bowing to him, praying to him, thanking him.

His body had changed over the time spent among the Aztecs. Muscles had filled out from walking the temple steps and while he never labored, he still joined his people in the hard work of the daily life. His dark hair had lengthened to his shoulders, becoming somewhat more tame while his eyes still glowed an unnatural green that was reminiscent of the killing curse he knew so intimately. His face had sharpened with age and he knew that while this body had been human, it had slowly been changing into something completely different than every other person in the city-state. His body had grown until he stood taller than most, his presence startled and even scared those who visited the village for trade.

Occasionally, he'd wonder when Death would yank him away if he would. He decided that rather than focus on when he would be leaving, he'd make the most of his time by preparing his people - and they had become his people when he spent every day with them, when he played with the children and helped the dying pass on peacefully. With his magic (in their eyes, his divine power) he'd helped them build tremendous walls of stone and metal. They'd built underground homes that in the event that they were raided, they'd still have shelter where they could hide and still fight back. Tunnels traveled underneath the entire city-state, with an exit in each direction so that depending on which side they were being attacked on, the people could still evacuate. With spells he'd learnt from Hermione and Neville, he'd helped the crops be prosperous and the water cleaned and purified. He casted wards over the city, a pillar on each corner of the wall marked with runes all designed to protect his people. It had taken over four and a half months and countless tries but he had managed to make a mild version of the Essence of Dittany to help injuries and had begun teaching the local healers on how to make it. He had begun training them with weapons and traps, to better protect themselves. After he'd spoken the prophecy, the Chief, Namacuix, had sent word of warning to other nearby villages and cities. Those who had taken it seriously had sent villagers of sacrifice back in gratitude.

Harry had begun to develop a reputation among his people for being benevolent to the innocent. When a man was sent to him to for sacrifice by the other villages who also prayed to him, he'd ask for the man's family to be included in trade for goods. Normally, the other village would accept and within days, the family would arrive. Chief Namacuix had appointed a spokesperson to introduce the new villagers to the changes Harry had made, to the belief that Lord God Mictlantecuhtle was a kind and caring God who was working on protecting his people from invaders.

Within the first few months was his first time that he noticed someone doing accidental magic. He had been walking along one of the garden paths that the children often frequented while playing and he'd noticed that one of their toys had landed in one of the many canals that made their way through the entire city. A child, no more than four, had reached for the toy and at first, Harry had been worried that the little girl would fall in and drown but to his amazement, the toy floated out of the water and into her hands. Magic! His people had magic! He had smiled, walking out into view and greeted the children, easily giving each one attention as they excitedly clamored over each other to get him to pay attention to them.

When he had finally talked to all of the children but the little magical girl, who stood in the back of the entire pack of children. The shy little girl, clutching the toy in her hands, Harry could only remember when he had been a child, desperate not to get into trouble from the Dursley's for doing something freakish. The human God simply smiled, picking her up to hold her. "Let us go find your parents, my child." he said, turning and heading towards the market place, where he knew most of the adults not working were currently shopping. Either he would find her parents there, or someone could direct him in the right direction.

He had been wandering the area, the child in his arms, chatting pleasantly with the imaginative child who was in awe of the God giving her attention. It was the sudden cry of "Xochitl!" that had him turning to watch as a young woman hurried over to them, a basket containing woven blankets rested on her head. She looked very similar to the little girl, the same nose and cheeks. Her black hair was ornately done with ribbons and beads with half of it expertly wrapped in the back. Harry watched as she approached, bowing deeply, looking half-terrified at the sight of her child in the arms of her God. "Lord Mictlantecuhtle, I hope my daughter did not disturb you."

The Master of Death turned God smiled deeply at the woman before him, "Rise my daughter, I bring news of great fortune to you and your family."

The woman stood up from her bow, looking heavily confused. "Shall I go and call for my husband so that you may speak to us?"

Harry nodded, "You may find us at my temple, Xochitl is a very fortunate child." He watched as the woman hurried away to go get her husband. He knew that she would be worried over what had gathered his attention to her daughter but her fear and loyalty to him would have her obey.

It took only a few minutes to reach the elaborate room he had been living in. Xochitl was quiet as he placed her on a cushion as he requested one of his ever present servants to bring in fresh fruit. Her parents arrived as the fruit did, the husband having just come from working in the fields. Sweat and dirty covered his body though Harry could see where he had attempted to clean his face before appearing before their God. Harry smiled, waving a hand in the direction of their daughter, who sat with wide eyes on the cushion he had placed her. "Sit and eat the treats that have been provided."

The couple hurried over to their daughter, holding her close as they sat down next to her. They both glanced at the fruit but didn't take any as they huddled together. Harry turned away from the open view of the city to make his way to the cushions sitting opposite of the family. "I was watching the children play earlier when I noticed the most wonderful thing. Your daughter has been blessed by the Gods. She carries inside of her a gift from the Gods themselves." At the parent's wide-eyed looks of shock, he smiled in understanding. "Long ago, we Gods decided that we would bless some of our children with magic, as a way of thanking your faith for all these years." The adults had gazed down their child in amazement, Harry simply smiled, letting them take a moment to soak in the knowledge that their daughter was gifted before he continued speaking, "I shall train her magic so that she may better serve her community. With her knowledge, she will have a better future, one where she will have more freedom than what she currently has."

The father looked at their God, eyes shining, "You wish to teach my daughter? To be a disciple of the Great God Mictlantecuhtle, it is an honor we never expected. We are deeply humbled, my Lord." He bowed in his seat, his wife quickly copying him.

Harry laughed heartily, "I am so pleased to have found one of my dear children among my people. I had feared that I would not find one among you. Please, feast and enjoy your stay in my rooms. The Chief will be informed of the changes that your daughters gift will bring."

It had taken a short talk with the Chief before the people had begun building a building near his own. He had designed a large open area in the middle, with four different sections. One held a small pool of water, another with rich soil, a third with a pit of charcoal and the fourth was a bit different, it was simply empty. At the end of the large open area was a door that led to several rooms, each with a different purpose of training the young witches and wizards. One held different samples and ingredients from the world around them for potion making, another room had several corn husk stuffed dummies to practice against, there was a room that held scrolls of spells and their incantations for future generations that he had written down himself. The last room was the most interesting, while Harry had never paid much attention to wandlore, he did know how important it was to have a conduct and so he had gone out and collected some rare ingredients where they laid in jars and pottery until he sent a disciple in to go craft their own conduct whether it was a staff, wand or something entirely else.

After the training building had been constructed, Harry had had all of the children in the entire city-state brought before him. Kids from priests and farmers, artisans and soldiers, nobility and slaves. Every child had stood before him and he had tested each to see if magic had lived within them. He had found over sixty children and seven adults. The Chief's only daughter had been one too, much to the delight of the man. He had been so happy to see magic alive again, he had demanded a feast. One to celebrate the new beginning of their people.

The celebratory feast lasted two long days with food and drink and music and dancing. He had even joined in, relishing in his new life.

It had been after the feast that he had begun teaching his new students. He had taken the seven adults he had found with magic and had had them separate the children into seven groups, sorting them within age.

And although he wouldn't know it, in the next ten years, one of his first students would create an official school further down in Brazil, taking his teachings and beginning to train young students. It would become an amazingly built temple in the middle of the rainforest and guarded by Caipora, of whom the student had become friends with after rescuing one from a English invaders. The student, Citlali, would name the school, Castelobruxo and it would become one of the major eleven wizarding schools in the world.

It took several months before Harry felt confident enough in the adults turned teachers to follow his guidelines before he left them alone with the children. He had spent hours, scribing and enchanting different scrolls and carving runes so that the knowledge could be taught to the future generations. The Master of Death felt so proud over the thought of how his children would have knowledge the Spaniards and English could only dream of. His little witches and wizardlings would better be able to protect their home.

It was another year before Harry felt a pull behind his navel, eerily similar to a portkey and he understood that it was Death's way of warning him. He couldn't stop the feeling of sadness crash through him at the thought of leaving his children behind. He had begun caring for his people in a way he had never expected. With heavy feet, he made his way to the Chief's building, where he conducted his usual day to day business. For once, he ignored the guards who bowed, immediately gaining surprised and worried looks as he had made a point to talk to everyone and learn almost every citizen's name. The Chief sat discussing the plans for preparing their fellow neighboring allies, knowing that they only had two years left before the invaders arrived.

The generals of the allies and the Chief stood up at his entrance, bowing over themselves. Harry gazed at them before turning solemn eyes at the man who had quickly become a good friend to him. "This body can no longer sustain my essence. Within minutes, I shall be forced to return from whence I came."

The Chief grew pale, worry overcoming his features. "Lord Mictlantecuhtle, is there anything we can do? We can prepare another body for you."

Harry smiled sadly, touched by the thought, "I wish it could be so, but my time here on Earth has ended. Though I will return, one day long after your children's children has passed. I shall walk among you once more in a body similar to this one. Although my time here has ended, I hope that each of you will look after our people. That each child blessed with the God's gifts are cared for and thrive. They will ensure the safety of the people." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The wizard could feel the moment that Death, invisible to everyone, reached into the body and pulled his soul out. Harry watched with sad, curious eyes as for the first time he got to witness the aftermath of him leaving.

The body stopped breathing and fell forward, crashing to the stone floor and scaring several attendants to rush forward. He watched as everyone in the entire room cried out and the guards attempted to revive him. It was the Chief who finally stepped forward, placing a hand on the shoulders of the guards and when they looked at him, he only shook his head softly. "Our Lord Mictlantecuhtle would not want us to desecrate this body by attempting to bring him back. We shall hold a burial for him." Wails from the servants echoed in the room and once prompted, left to begin spreading the word that their God was gone.

Harry watched as a spectre, nothing more than an body of energy, as for a month, his people mourned him leaving them and celebrated his return to his underworld. He watched as the future witches and wizards dueled and showed off their skill. After the burial, Harry pulsed his energy out, feeling Death answer as he was once again sent through oblivion and to the next great adventure.


End file.
